wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział VIII
Nazajutrz gruchnęła po Lipcach wieść o Borynowych z Jagną zmówinach. Wójt był dziewosłębem – więc wójtowa, że mąż srogo przykazywał pary z gęby nie puszczać przódzi, nim powróci, dopiero na odwieczerzu pobiegła do sąsiadki, rzekomo soli pożyczyć, i już na odchodnym nie wytrzymała, ino wzięła kumę na bok i szepnęła: – Wiecie to, Boryna posłał z wódką do Jagny! Ino nie mówcie, bo mój tak przykazywał. – Nie może być! Gdziebym ta z ozorem po wsi latała! Pleciuch to jestem czy co?... Taki dziad i za trzecią kobietę się bierze! Co to dzieci na to powiedzą! O świecie, świecie! – jęknęła ze zgrozą. A skoro wójtowa wyszła, przyodziała się w zapaskę i chyłkiem przez sad wpadła do Kłębów, co w podle siedzieli, pożyczyć szczotki paczesnej, że jej była się gdziesik zapodziała. – Słyszeliście? Boryna żeni się z Jagną Dominikówną! Dopiero co szły do niej z wódką. – Nie ! – cudeńka prawicie ! Jakże by to, dzieci dorosłe i sam już w latach! – Juści że niemłody, ale mu nie odmówią... nie, gospodarz taki, bogacz! – Albo i ta Jagna! Widzieliście, moi ludzie! To się łachała z tym i owym... a teraz gospodynią pierwszą będzie! Jest to na świecie sprawiedliwość? Co?... A tyla dzieuch siedzi... choćby i te siostrzyne... – A moje po bracie! A Koprzywianki! A Nastusia! A drugie! To nie gospodarskie? Nie śwarne? Nie poczciwe? Co?... – Będzie się ona dopiero nadymała! I tak kiej ten paw chodzi a głowy zadziera. – Bez obrazy boskiej się też obyć nie obędzie – kowal ni drugie dzieci nie darują swojego macosze, nie! – Hale, poredzą to co? Gront starego, to i wola jego. – Juści, że po prawie jego, ale po sprawiedliwości i dzieciński też. – Moiściewy, sprawiedliwość ma zawżdy ten, kogo stać na nią... Nawyrzekały, nażaliły się na świat i jego sprawy i rozeszły się, a z nimi rozlała się ta wieść po wsi całej. Że roboty było niewiela i niepilne, a ludzie siedzieli po chałupach, bo drogi były do cna rozmiękły, to pogwarzano o tych zmówinach po chałupach wszystkich. Wieś całą ogarnęła ciekawość, na czym się to skończy; spodziewali się z góry, że nastąpią bitki a procesowanie, a historie różne. Jakże, znali Borynową gwałtowność, że jak się zaweźmie, to i dobrodziejowi nie ustąpi, a i Antkową hardość też znali. Nawet ludzie spędzeni do szarwarku, na rozerwaną groblę za młynem, poprzystawali i jęli o tym zdarzeniu poredzać. Przerzekł coś niecoś jeden, przerzekł i drugi, aż w końcu stary Kłąb, że to mądry chłop był i poważany, powiedział surowo: – Z tego padnie złe na wieś całą, baczcie ino. – Antek nie ustąpi, jakże? Nowa gęba do miski– rzekł któryś. – Głupiś, u Boryny starczyłoby i la pięciu – o działy pójdzie. – Bez zapisu się tam nie obejdzie. – Dominikowa nie głupia, już ona wszystkich wyrychtuje. – Matką jest, to jej psie prawo o dziecko stoić – rzucił Kłąb. – W kościele przesiaduje, a chytra na grosz kiej ten Żyd. – Nie powiedaj leda co na ludzi, żeby ci ozór nie odjęło. I tak całe popołudnie zajmowała się wieś zmówinami, co i nie dziw, bo Borynowie byli rodowi, starzy gospodarze, a Maciej, chociaż urzędu nijakiego nie sprawował, a gromadzie przewodził. Jakże, na odwiecznych kmiecych rolach siedział, z dziada pradziada we wsi był, rozum miał, bogactwo miał – że chcąc nie chcąc, a słuchali i uważali go wszyscy. Jeno nikt z dzieci, ni kowal nawet, o zmówinach nie wiedział, bali się do nich z nowiną bieżyć, bych w pierwszej złości czego nie oberwać. Więc też w chałupie Borynów cicho było jeszcze, ciszej dzisiaj niźli zazwyczaj – deszcz był przestał padać i od rana przecierało się na niebie, to zaraz po śniadaniu Antek z Kubą i z kobietami pojechali do lasu zbierać susz na opał i probować, czyby się nie dało kolek ugrabić. Stary pozostał w domu. A już od samego rana był dziwnie przykry, dziwnie zeźlony, że ino szukał okazji, na kogo by wywrzeć niepokój i złość, jakie go roztrzęsały; Witka sprał, bo pod krowy słomy nie przyrzucił i leżały do pół boków w gnoju, z Antkiem się pokłócił; Hankę wykrzyczał za chłopaka, któren wybałykował przed dom i utytlał się w błocie; nawet na Józkę powstał, że się długo guzdrała... a konie czekały na nią. A gdy wreszcie pozostał sam, z Jagustynką ino, która była ostała z wczoraj, żeby doglądnąć inwentarza, to już całkiem nie wiedział, co robić ze sobą. Przypominał sobie cięgiem, co mu Jambroż prawił o przyjęciu przez Dominikową, co rzekła Jagna, a mimo to dufności w siebie nie miał i dziadowi wierzyć nie bardzo wierzył, że to mógł za ten kieliszek ocyganić ino. To łaził po izbie, oknem na pustą drogę wyglądał abo zgoła i z ganku na Jagusiną chałupę niespokojnie spozierał – a zmierzchu wyczekiwał kiej zmiłowania... Sto razy chciało mu się bieżyć do wójta i pognać, by poszli prędzej – ale ostał w domu, bo go powstrzymywały oczy Jagustynki, co za nim chodziły cięgiem; oczy zmrużone, a świecące urągliwością i naśmiechliwe... – Czarownica jucha, wierci ślepiami kiej świderkiem – myślał. A Jagustynka łaziła po chałupie i obejściu z prząślicą pod pachą i naglądała – przędła, aż wrzeciono turkotało w powietrzu, nawijała nić i szła dalej, do gęsi, do świń, do obory, a Łapa włóczył się za nią senny i ociężały– nie odzywała się do starego, choć dobrze wiedziała, co go tak rozbiera i markoci, co nim tak rzuca, że aż wziął się do zabijania kołów pod ścianą do ogacenia. Przystawała ino przy nim raz w raz, aż w końcu rzekła: – Nie idzie wama dzisiaj robota. – A nie idzie, psiachmać, nie idzie. – Sodoma tutaj będzie, mój Jezu! Sodoma! – myślała odchodząc. – Dobrze stary robi, że się żeni, dobrze! A to by mu dały taki wycug dzieci jak mnie! Całe dziesięć morgów pola jak złoto dałam, i co?... – splunęła ze złością. – Na wyrobki chodzę, na komornicę zeszłam!... A stary, że to już wydzierżeć nie mógł, gruchnął siekierę o ziemię i krzyknął: – Na psa taka robota! – Gryzie was coś na wnątrzu. – A gryzie, gryzie.:. Jagustynka przysiadła na przyzbie, wyciągnęła długą nić, zwinęła na wrzeciono i cicho, trochę z obawą rzekła: – Przeciech nie macie się z czego markocić ni turbować. – Wiecie to? – Nie bójcie się, Dominikowra mądra, a Jagna też po myślenie ma. – Rzekliście! – zawołał radośnie i przysiadł w podle. – Jakże, mam oczy. Milczeli długo przetrzymując się wzajemnie. – Na wesele mnie zaproście, to wam takiego "Chmiela" zaśpiewam, że rychtyk w dziewięć miesięcy chrzciny wyprawicie... – zaczęła ironicznie, ale widząc, że stary się schmurzył, dorzuciła innym tonem: – Dobrze robicie, Macieju, dobrze. Jak mój pomarł żebym była sobie poszukała chłopa, to nie komornicą bym dzisiaj była, nie...Głupia byłam, zawierzyłam dzieciom .... na wycug poszłam, gront odpisałam, i co?... – Ja ta nie odpiszę ni zagona! – rzekł twardo. – Macie wy rozum, że tak mówicie, macie! Po sądach się włóczyłam, to ino te parę złotych, com miała – poszły, a sprawiedliwości nie kupiłam... i na starość na poniewierkę, na wyrobek! Żebyśta, ścierwy, pode płotem wyzdychały za moje ukrzywdzenie! Poszłam do nich w niedzielę, żeby chocia popatrzeć na chałupę, na ten sad, com go ano sama szczepiła, to synowa wywarła na mnie pysk , że na prześpiegi przychodzę! Mój ty Jezu kochany! Ja na prześpiegi, na swój rodzony gront przychodzę! Myślałam że trupem padnę, tak mnie żałość ścisnęła! Poszłam do dobrodzieja, żeby ich chociaż za to skarcił z ambony, to mi rzekł, że za te krzywdy Pan Jezus mnie wynagrodzi!...Juści, juści... jak kto nic nie ma, dobra mu i Jezusowa łaska, dobra... ale zawdy wolałabym ja pogospodarzyć tu na groncie, w ciepłej izbie pod pierzyną się przespać tłusto se podjeść i uciechy zażyć... I jęła z taką gorącością wygadywać na wszystko, że Boryna powstał i poszedł na wieś do wójta, jako że i mroczeć poczynało. – Rychło idzieta, co? – W te minuty, zarno Szymon przyjdą. Jakoż i przyszedł, i poszli już razem do karczmy, aby się napić jaki kieliszek i wziąć araku na poczęstunek. Jambroży już tam był i wnet przystał do nich, ale niedługo pili, bo Maciej ich popędzał. – Poczekam na was tutaj; odpiją, to zabierzcie kobiety i przychodźcie duchem – zawołał za nimi. Szli mocno środkiem drogi, aż błoto się otwierało; mrok gęstniał i pokrywał świat szarym, smutnym przędziwem, w którym wieś cała zapadała, tylko gdzieniegdzie poczęły z mroków wybłyskiwać światła chat i psy naszczekiwały w opłotkach, jak zwyczajnie przed kolacją. – Kumotrze? – ozwał się po chwili wójt. – He? – Widzi mi się, że Boryna wyprawi sielne weselisko. – Wyprawi abo i nie wyprawi! – odrzekł zgryźliwie, że to mruk był. – Wyprawi! Wójt wama to mówi, to wierzcie. Ja już w tym. Wyrychtujemy taką z nich parę, że jaż ha! – Ino klacz poniesie, bo ogier, widzi mi się, ma konopie w ogonie! – Nie nasza to rzecz. – Hale... dzieci nas wyklinać będą... – Będzie galanto, ja, wójt, to wama mówie. Weszli zaraz do chałupy Dominikowej. W izbie było widno, zamieciono, czysto – spodziewali się ich przecie. Dziewosłęby pochwalili Boga, przywitali się kolejno ze wszystkimi bo i chłopaki siedzieli w izbie, usiedli na przysuniętych do komina stołkach i jęli pogadywać to o tym, to o owym. – A to ziąb, jakby już na mróz szło – zaczął wójt, ogrzewając ręce. – Przeciech nie na zwiesnę idzie, to i nie dziwota! – Zwieźliście już kapustę, co? – I.. ostało tam na kapuśnisku ździebko, ale teraz nie dojedzie – odpowiadała stara spokojnie i chodziła oczami za Jagną, która pod oknem motała na motowidło przędzę w parniki, a była dzisiaj tak urodna, że wójt, chłop młody jeszcze, spoglądał na nią łakomymi oczami – ale w końcu zaczął: – Że to plucha, błocko i ćma, tośwa z Szymonem wstąpili do was po drodze; przyjęliście nas godnie, ugościli dobrym słowem, to cheba co stargujemy u was, matko... – I we świecie coś niecoś stargować można, ino poszukać trza... – Prawdęście rzekli, matko, jeno nic nam po szukaniu, bo u was widzi się nam najlepiej. – Targujcie – zawołała wesoło. – Jałowicę byśmy na ten przykład zatargowali. – Ho, ho! Drogo stoi; nie na byle jakim postronku ją powiedzie ! – Ze śrebła poświęcanego mamy powrózek, a z takiego to choćby i smok, a nie zerwie się... No, wiela, matko?– i jął wyciągać butelkę z kieszeni... – Wiela? Niełacno to rzec! Młódka, a na dziewiętnastą zwiesnę jej idzie, dobra i robotna, że mogłaby jeszcze roków parę postać u matki... – Płone to stanie – bo bez przychowku, płone... – La drugiej to i przy matce o to nietrudno! – szepnął Szymon. Wójt się roześmiał głośno, a stara błysnęła ino oczami i rzekła prędko: – Szukajcie drugiej, moja może poczekać. – Juści, że może, ale my nie znajdziemy urodniejszej i u lepszej maci! – Rzekliście!;.. – Ja, wójt, to wama mówię, to wierzcie... – Wyciągnął kieliszek, wytarł go połą kapoty, nalał w niego araku i rzekł poważnie: – Słuchajcie, Dominikowa, pilnie, co wama powiem; urzędnik jestem i moje słowo to nie ten ptaszek, co se pisknie, fiuknie i tylaś go już widział! Szymon, też wiadomo, kto jest – nie obieżyświat żaden, ino gospodarz, ociec dzieciom i sołtys!... Miarkujcie se ino, jakie figury do was przyszły i z czym, miarkujcie! – Dyć wiem, Pietrze, i uważam. – Mądraście kobieta, to i to wiecie, że prędzej czy później, a Jaguś z domu iść musi na swoje, tak już Pan Jezus postanowił, że ojce dzieci chowają la świata, nie la siebie. – Oj, prawda, prawda, ty matko Cackaj, czesz, strzeż I jeszcze dopłać komu– Żeby wziął z domu... – Tak już na świecie jest, to i nie zmieni. Chyba kapkę przepijemy, matko? – A bo ja wiem?... Niewolić jej nie będę, cóż, Jaguś, odpijesz?... – I... ja ta wiem... – pisknęła odwracając do okna zaczerwienioną twarz. – Posłuszna! Pokorne cielę dwie matki ssie... – dorzucił Szymon poważnie. – W wasze ręce, matko! – Pijcie z Bogiem, aleście jeszcze nie rzekli, kto taki?– powiedziała, że to nieobyczajnie wiedzieć naprzód, nie od dziewosłębów. – Kto? A sam ci Boryna! – wykrzyknął przechylając kieliszek. – Stary! Wdowiec! – wykrzyknęła niby z zawodem. – Stary! Nie obrażajcie Pana Boga! Stary, a sąd miał jeszcze niedawno o dziecko! – Prawda, ino że to nie jego było. – Jakże, gospodarz taki i zadawałby się z pierwszą lepszą! Pijcie, matko... – Wypić bym wypiła, ino że to wdowiec, a staremu prędzej z brzega do Abramka na piwo, to potem co?...Dzieci macochę wyżeną i... – Mówili Maciej, coby bez zapisu nie było... – mruknął Szymon. – Przed ślubem chyba! Dziewosłęby zmilkli, dopiero po chwili wójt nalał nowy kieliszek i zwrócił się z nim do Jagny. – Napij się, Jaguś, napij! Chłopa ci raimy kiej dąb, panią se będziesz i gospodynią na wieś całą, no, w twoje ręce, Jaguś, nie wstydaj się... Wahała się, czerwieniła, odwracała do ściany, ale w końcu, przysłoniwszy twarz zapaską, upiła ździebko i wylała resztę na podłogę... Wtedy kieliszek obszedł wszystkich po kolei. Stara podała chleb, sól, a w końcu i wędzonej, suchej kiełbasy na przegryzkę. Przepili parę razy z rzędu, aż oczy pojaśniały wszystkim i języki się rozwiązały. Jagna ino uciekła do komory, bo nie wiada czemu chycił ją płacz, że aż przez ścianę słychać było chlipanie. Stara chciała do niej bieżyć, ale ją wójt zatrzymał. – I ciele beczy, kiej je od maci odsadzają... zwykła to rzecz. Nie we świat idzie, nie na drugą wieś, to się z nią jeszcze cieszyć będziecie... Nie będzie jej nijaka krzywda, to ja, wójt, wama mówię – wierzcie – Juści... inom se myślała zawdy, wnuczków się doczekam na pociechę... – Nie turbujcie się, jeszcze się żniwa nie zaczną, a już pierwszy będzie... – Pan Jezus to tylko wie przódzi, nie my, grzeszni! Zapiliśmy, prawda... a mnie tak jakoś żałośliwie na sercu , kiej na pochowku... – I nie dziwota, jedynaczka z domu, to waju się już za nią cni... Jeszcze ździebko, na frasunek! Wiecie, pójdziem wszystkie do karczmy, bo mi już ano wódki zbrakło, a i tam pan młody kiej na wąglikach wyczekuje. – W karczmie to zrękowiny będziemy odprawiać? – Po staremu, jak ojce nasi robili, ja, wójt, wama to rzekłem – wierzcie. Kobiety się ździebko przyodziały świąteczniej i wnet wychodzili. – A chłopaki to ostaną? Siostrzyne zmówiny, to i la nich uciecha – zauważył wójt, że to parobki żałosne miny mieli i poglądali na mać niespokojnie. – Trudno dom na boskiej Opatrzności ostawić. – Przyzwijcie ano Agatę od Kłębów, to przypilnuje. – Agata już na żebry poszła. Zawoła się kogo po drodze. Chodźta, Jędrzych, i ty, Szymek, a kapoty weźta; cóż to jak te dziadaki iść chceta?... A niech się ino któren spije... to popamięta. Krowy jeszcze nie obrządzone, świni trza kartofli utłuc – baczcie o tym. – Baczym, matulu, baczym! – szeptali trwożnie, choć chłopy były pod powałę i rozrosłe jako te grusze na miedzach, ale słuchali się matki kiej wyrostki, bo ich żelazną ręką za łby trzymała, a jak było potrza, to choćby i po stołku, a do kudłów sięgła i po pyskach sprała, a posłuch musiał być i uważanie. Poszli do karczmy. Noc już była ciemna, że choć oko wykol, zwyczajnie w pluchy jesienne. Wiatr szedł górą i bił w czuby drzew, że ino się kolebały i aż kładły na płoty z szumem; staw huczał i tak się ciepał, że bryzgi rozbite w pianę padały na środek drogi i nierzadko chlustały na twarze idących. W karczmie też widno nie było, a wiater przez wygniecioną szybkę zawiewał, aż ta lampka na sznurku za szynkwasem kolebała się kiej kwiat złoty. Boryna się do nich rzucił witać, a całować, a obłapiać z gorącością, że to zmiarkował, iż Jaguś jakby już jego. – A Pan Jezus rzekł: weź se, robaku, niewiastę, żeby ci się, chudziaku, nie cniło samemu. Amen! – bełkotał Jambroży, ale że, więcej godziny popijał, to juści, że w języku ni w nogach mocny już nie był. Zaraz też na szynkwasie Żyd postawił arak i słodką, i asencję, a do tego śledzie, placek z szafranem i jakieś wymyślne kukiełki z makiem. – Jedzta, pijta, ludzie kochane, braty rodzone, krześcijany wierne! – zapraszał Jambroży. – Miałem i ja kobietę, ino już całkiem nie pomnę gdzie?... Widzi mi się, że we Francji... nie, w Italii to było, nie... alem teraz ostał sierotą... Powiedam wam, że co starszy krzyknął: Szlusuj! – Pijcie no, ludzie! Pietrze, zaczynajcie – przerwał mu Boryna, przyniósł za całą złotówkę karmelków i wtykał je Jagusi w garście. – Naści, Jaguś, słodziusieńkie są, naści. – Hale... szkodujecie się... – wzdragała się. – Nie bój się... stać mnie na to, obaczysz sama... naści...a już by la ciebie i ptasiego mleka nalazł... już ci ta u mnie krzywdy nijakiej nie będzie... – i zaczął ją wpół brać a niewolić do picia i jadła. Jagna spokojnie wszystko przyjmowała, zimno i obojętnie, jakby to nie jej zmówiny były dzisiaj. Jeno tylko jedno pomyślała, czy stary te korale, o których na jarmarku wspominał, da przed ślubem. Gęsto pić poczęli, jeden po drugim i na przekładankę arak ze słodką, i wszyscy wraz mówić zaczęli, nawet Dominikowa podpiła se niezgorzej i nuż wywodzić różności, nuż prawić, aż się wójt dziwował, że taka mądra kobieta jest. Synowie się też popili, bo Jambroży, to wójt przepijali do nich gęsto i zachęcali. – Pijta, chłopaki, zmówiny to Jagny, pijta... – Baczym to, baczym – razem odpowiadali i chcieli Jambroża w rękę całować, aż w końcu Dominikowa odciągnęła Borynę pod okno i zaraz do niego, prosto z mostu: – Wasza Jagusia, Macieju, wasza. – Bóg wam zapłać, matko, za córkę. – Ułapił ją za szyję i całował. – Obiecaliście zapis zrobić, co? – Zapis! A co po zapisie, co moje, to i jej... – Hale, żeby to śmiałe oko miała przed pasierbami, żeby nie wyklinali! – Wara im od mojego! Wszystko moje – to i Jagusine wszystko. – Bóg wam zapłać, ale miarkujcie ino, że to starsi ździebko jesteście, a przecież i tak kużden śmiertelny, bo to Śmierć nie wybiera, Dziś człowieka – jutro jagnię Równo jej popadnie... – Jeszczem krzepki, ze dwadzieścia roków strzymam – nie bójcie się! – I nieboja wilcy zjedli. – Takim rad, że mówcie, czego chcecie. Chcecie, bym zapisał te trzy morgi koło Łukaszowych? – Dobra i psu mucha, kiej głodny – my ta niegłodne. Na Jagusię po ojcu wypadnie pięć i z morga lasu... zapiszcie i wy sześć. Te sześć morgów przy drodze, gdzieście to latoś mieli kartofle. – Najlepsze pole moje! – Niby Jagusia to wybierek, a nie najlepsza we wsi! – Przeciech że tak, bez to i swatów posłałem, ale bójcie się Boga, sześć morgów to karwas pola, całe gospodarstwo. Co by dzieci powiedziały! – Jął się drapać po głowie, bo go żałość ułapiła za serce; jakże, tyle pola dać, najlepszej ziemi! – Moiściewy, mądrzyście i wy, że szukać, miarkujecie sami, że zapis to ino przespieczność la dziewczyny. Przeciech tego grontu, póki żyjecie, nikt wama nie odmierzy i nie weźmie – a co jest Jagusine, co jej się po sprawiedliwości należy po ojcu, to zaraz na zwiesnę omętrę się sprowadzi i już wasze, możecie se obsiewać... Miarkujecie , że to nie krzywda wasza, i te sześć morgów zapiszecie. – Juści, la Jagusi zapiszę... – Kiedy? – A choćby i jutro! Nie, w sobotę na zapowiedzi damy i zaraz pojedziemy do miasta. Co tam, raz kozie śmierć! – Jaguś, chodź ino, córuchno, chodź! – zawołała na dziewczynę, której wójt tak coś prawił a przypierał do szynkwasu, że śmiała się w głos. – A to ci, Jaguś, Maciej zapisują te sześć morgów przy, drodze – powiedziała. – Bóg wam zapłać – szepnęła wyciągając doń rękę. – Napijcie się do Jagny tej słodziuśkiej... Napili się, Maciej ujął ją wpół i wiódł do gromady, ale mu się wymknęła i podeszła do braci, z którymi rajcował a popijał Jambroży. W karczmie gwar się podnosił coraz większy i ludzi przybywało, bo jaki taki, zasłyszawszy głosy, wstępował zajrzeć, a któren znów, by się przy tej okazji napić za darmo; nawet dziad ślepy, wodzony przez psa, znalazł się i siedział na widnym miejscu, nasłuchiwał i raz w raz pacierz mówił w głos, aż posłyszeli i sama Dominikowa dała mu wódki, przegryźć i parę dwojaków w garść. Tęgo sobie podpili, że już wszyscy razem gadali, a brali się w bary, a obłapiali, a całowali i każden drugiemu był bratem i przyjacielem, zwyczajnie, jak przy gęstym kieliszku. Ino Żyd uwijał się cicho i stawiał coraz nowe kwarty i butelki z piwem, a zapisywał kredą na drzwiach, co kto stawiał. A Boryna był jakby oczadziały z uciechy, pił, częstował, zapraszał, gadał, jak mało kto go kiedy słyszał, i cięgiem do Jagusi ciągnął i słodkości jej prawił, po gębusi głaskał, że to nieobyczajnie było tak przy wszystkich ułapić ją za szyję i całować, choć go i ciągotki sielne brały, że zdzierżyć nie mógł, to ino wpół ją chwytał a w ciemny kąt ciągnął. Dominikowa wrychle się opatrzyła, że czas już do domu iść, i jęła synków wołać, żeby się zbierali. Ale Szymek już był spity, to ino na matczyne gadanie pasa poprawił, pięścią grzmotnął w stół i krzyknął: – Gospodarz jestem, psiachmać!... Komu wola, niech idzie... Chcę pić, to pił będę... Żydzie, gorzałki! – Cichoj, Szymek, cichoj, bo cię spierą! – jęczał łzawo Jędrzych, też już mocno pijany, i odciągał za kapotę brata. – Do domu, chłopaki, do domu! – syknęła Dominikowa groźnie. – Gospodarz jestem! Chcę ostać, to ostanę i gorzałkę pił będę... dosyć już matczynego panowania... a nie... wygonię... psiachmać... Ale stara grzmotnęła go ino w piersi, aż się potoczył i opamiętał wnet, a Jędrzych nadział mu czapkę i wyprowadził na drogę, ale Szymka widać rozebrało powietrze , bo ino uszedł parę kroków, zatoczył się, chwycił płotka i jął krzyczeć i mamrotać: – Gospodarz jestem, psiachmać... gront mój... moja wola robić... gorzałkę pił będę... Żydzie, araku!... a nie... wygonię... – Szymek! Loboga, Szymek, chodzi do domu, matula idą! – jęczał Jędrzych i płakał rzewnymi łzami. Wkrótce nadeszła stara z Jagną i zabrała synów spod płota, bo się tam już byli ździebko za łby brali i tarzali po błocie. A w karczmie po wyjściu kobiet przycichło nieco, ludzie się porozchodzili z wolna, że ostał ino Boryna ze swatami, Jambroży i dziad zarówno że wszystkimi już pijący. Jambroży był nieprzytomny, stał na środku, podśpiewywał, to opowiadał w głos: – Czarny był,.. jak ten sagan był czarny... – zmierzył do mnie... ale trafisz mę gdzieś... wraziłem mu bagnet w kałdun... zakręciłem, że ino chrupnęło... pierwszy!... Stoimy... stoimy... a tu naczelnik wali... Jezu Chryste! Sam naczelnik!... Chłopaki... powiada... Narodzie... powiada... Szlusuj... szlusuj... – krzyknął ogromnym głosem, wyprostował się jak struna i cofał się wolno, aż mu drewniana noga stukała. – Pijcie do mnie, Pietrze, pijcie... sierotam jest...– bełkotał niewyraźnie spod ściany, ale się nie doczekał, bo naraz się porwał i wyszedł z karczmy, tylko z drogi dolatywał jego głos chrapliwy, śpiewający... A do karczmy wszedł młynarz, ogromny chłop, ubrany , z miejska, z czerwoną twarzą, siwy i z małymi, bystrymi oczkami. j – Pijecie se, gospodarze! Ho, ho i wójt, i sołtys, i Boryna! Wesele czy co! – Nie co insze. Napijcie się z nami, panie młynarzu, napijcie – proponował Boryna. Przepili znów kolejką. – Kiejście tacy, powiem wam nowinę, że wytrzeźwiejeta! Wytrzeszczyli na niego nieprzytomne oczy: – A to nie ma godziny, jak dziedzic sprzedał porębę na Wilczych Dołach ! – A hycel, psie krótki! Sprzedał, naszą porębę sprzedał! – krzyknął Boryna i w zapamiętałości grzmotnął butelką o ziemię. – Sprzedał! Prawo jest i na dziedzica, i na kużdego, prawo jest... – bełkotał pijany Szymon. – Nieprawda! Ja, wójt, wama mówię, że nieprawda, to wierzcie! – Sprzedał, ino że wziąć nie damy, jak Bóg na niebie, nie damy! – wołał Boryna i bił pięścią w stół... Młynarz poszedł, a oni jeszcze długo w noc radzili i odgrażali się dworowi. Kategoria:Chłopi